


Total Submission

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal, BDSM themes, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Oral, Spandexverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You had better watch your mouth, Skychild. Just because I am not as harsh on you as I used to be, that does not mean that I will not lay a hand on you in punishment."</p>
<p>Everything seems to change once Pipit falls into Ghirahim's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Submission

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve noticed that a few weeks ago, Pipit has started to slip into Spandexverse. And this thought of how exactly he came into Ghirahim’s possession has been hanging around in my head for a while. So, here’s my contribution. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

Link groaned as he finally finished his exercises. He pushed himself off of the ground and gritted his teeth. His muscles were screaming at him to stop and take a long break, which was exactly what Link was planning to do. He stood up and stretched his body, groaning again as he moved his sore body. He slowly moved over to his bed before collapsing down and sighing happily. The cool sheets felt nice against his skin.

Link rested on his bed for what seemed like an hour or so until he heard the sound of the entrance doors creaking open in the distance. Then, the sound of a large mass of people traveled down the halls until it finally could be heard moving down the hall where his bedroom was on. Looking up slightly, Link furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He sat up slightly, grimacing at the sourness that still remained in his body. 

There were loud, victorious cheers as well as Bokoblins cries. The sound of swords and mallets banging against each other could also be heard. Chuckling softly, Link shut his eyes and relaxed back on the bed. It seemed as though the demon army had returned from battle. And based off of the cheers, Ghirahim and the army must have defeated the latest rebel army. 

As of late, a large force of demon and human rebels had been trying to overthrow Demise and the demons of higher power. Several of the villages and towns on the Surface that had been created by Demise and his forces were quickly burned to the ground and destroyed. There were also some pretty heavy casualties as well, totaling somewhere in the hundreds. And of course, Demise hadn’t been happy about that one bit. 

And so, Ghirahim had been placed in charge of the army, something that didn’t happen very often. That was mainly due to the fact that since most of their enemies weren’t that strong to begin with, the Demon Lord didn’t need to go and give his strength to the army. 

But apparently, the new rebels had been enough of a threat to have Ghirahim in charge. 

Straining his ears to hear more, Link furrowed his eyebrows when he heard the clanging of chains. As far as he knew, none of the demons carried a chain as a weapon. Standing up slowly, Link made his way across the room until he reached his door. Cracking open the door, Link peeked outside. His eyes widened as the sheer mass moving in the hallway. It looked like the entire army was marching down the hall. He saw hints of chains being carried by several demons and Link raised his eyebrows in surprise as he got a closer look at the chains. Those were the chains Ghirahim used when taking a prisoner. 

It was very rare that Ghirahim actually captured somebody. In fact, if Link’s memory served him correctly, he was the last person to be captured by the demon. And so, it was an understatement to say that Link wondered who exactly was captured. That would mean that the captive was someone who caught Ghirahim’s attention. 

Link’s curiosity peaked and he carefully slid out of his room, following the crowd of warriors and soldiers towards the negotiating room, a room that Link had actually never been in before. Within a few minutes, everybody was standing in the room, bustling with energy. Link looked around for the new prisoner before he heard chains jangling behind him. Turning his head towards the sound, Link stood on his toes, trying to look over the heads of the demons, but to no avail. They were all much taller than him. Huffing in irritation, Link began to push his way through the crowd. 

Before Link could get very far though, the army around him suddenly began cheering again. It was a deafening sound that caused Link to cover his ears. His eardrums rung with the loud cheers and he grimaced in pain. But through the monstrous cheering, he could still hear the clanging chains. 

_“Quiet down!”_ Ghirahim shouted loudly, quickly getting the attention of everybody in the room. 

At once, the entire throne room was silent. Link blinked before slowly removing his hands was his ears. His eardrums were still ringing from the loud sound prior, causing him to wince slightly. It took him a few minutes to recover from the sudden change in noise, but he soon wrapped his mind around it in a few minutes. He then started maneuvering through the crowd yet again, trying to get to the front. 

“Demons who are loyal followers of my Master, we have conquered yet another foe today. Those who we have slain in battle thought that they could defeat us. They thought that we would fall to out knees. But instead, it was them who fell! They surrendered to us! _They fell under our power! We were the ones who were victorious!”_ Ghirahim shouted in a surprisingly booming voice. 

The army cheered loudly at the exclamation. Some were even jumping up and down. Link grunted as he was pushed back and forth roughly in the crowd. Someone even ended up stepping on his feet. He gritted his teeth and continued to move through the army, despite the pain. 

“We defeated the rebels and showed them that they are the weak ones! And to add insult to injury, _we captured their commander!”_ Ghirahim shouted, the sound of chains echoing through the room. 

The shouts grew even louder at that and the demons became more unruly, if that was even possible. Link gasped as he was suddenly pushed forward through the crowd. He broke through the mass and was greeted with empty air. He stumbled forward and fell to the floor in a heap, grunting as he hit the floor.

Cracking his eyes open, Link gazed around slowly. The entire army was staring at him closely. Piercing his lips together to keep himself from letting out a whimper, Link turned his head back forward. Ghirahim was moving towards him and Link gulped. Gazing into the Demon Lord’s eyes, he was surprised to see an amused look on his face instead of one of anger. Blinking in confusion, Link’s eyes slowly moved down to take in Ghirahim’s appearance. Something was different about the Demon Lord. 

Ghirahim was dressed in his regular outfit. However, he appeared a bit out of shape. Some parts of his bodysuit were ripped and frayed. Ghirahim also had several splotches of blood on his bodysuit and cape, although that was more likely to be someone else’s blood than his own. But something stuck in Link’s mind that wouldn’t leave. Why would Ghirahim not fix up his appearance, even if it was to show the demon army the new prisoner? Ghirahim wasn’t the type to let his appearance fall below acceptable, even after battle.

Moving his eyes further down, Link saw that Ghirahim was holding onto a chain tightly. His eyes narrowed slightly before he followed the path of the chain. It twisted and turned on the floor before it connected to a shackle around a male’s foot. Link looked up at the male before taking in his full appearance. 

Coldness filled Link’s veins.

_“P-Pipit?!”_ Link asked in horror, his voice cracking slightly. 

Pipit’s head was bowed in shame. He looked absolutely horrible, his appearance ragged and defeated. There were several cuts and bruises along his face and torso and it was hard to find a piece of his body that wasn’t injured. There was dried blood caked along his body as well, and Pipit looked a bit too pale to be healthy. His frame was trembling slightly, although the trembles seemed to increase the moment that Link had said his name. 

All in all, the older male looked completely different from the proud, happy knight-in-training back on Skyloft. 

Pipit flinched at the sound of his name before lifting his head up. His eyes connected with Link’s and both males gasped, Pipit more so than Link. Pipit’s eyes widened at the sight of Link. He had thought that the younger male had died years ago at the hands of the demons. In fact, that was exactly what he had heard from Owlan when they had both been on Skyloft waiting for Link. Well, what was left of Skyloft anyway. But instead, Link looked completely healthy. He didn’t look like he had been tortured in any way, nor did he appear as though he was unhappy. 

But despite his healthy appearance, Link looked…different. And it wasn’t just his physical appearance, though that was different as well. Link was wearing a black jumpsuit that looked similar to the demon’s who captured him. The only difference was that Link’s outfit showed much more skin. And speaking of skin, Link was much paler that he had been back on Skyloft. He seemed more mature as well, both physically ad mentally. Everything about Link was different. He seemed…darker, in a sense.

“Link…,” Pipit said in a strangled voice. 

The demons in the room all laughed mockingly, pointing at Pipit and Link. The older male whimpered softly and tried to move away from the army, but was held back by the chain around his ankle. He curled in on himself, tightening his body into a ball. His body started to shake more and more as the laughter and mocking taunts increased. 

Link stood up and clenched his fists together, about to make his way over to where Pipit was cowering, when Ghirahim suddenly stopped him. The Demon Lord’s hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and held him in place. A cry left Link’s mouth at the surprisingly tight grip and he gazed up at Ghirahim incredulously. 

“You will not interfere, Skychild,” Ghirahim growled out before snapping his fingers. 

Instead of being teleported back to his room like he had thought, Link was instead rooted to the ground by Ghirahim’s magic. “Ghirahim!?” Link shouted out in shock. 

The Demon Lord just ignored Link’s cries and turned around towards Pipit. The younger male began to tremble harder as Ghirahim came closer. He pulled his ankle back away from the Demon Lord, but to no avail. And no matter how hard he tried, Pipit couldn’t escape. A whimper left the boy’s mouth as Ghirahim finally stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ghirahim chuckled in amusement. 

The Demon Lord moved his hand around to the back of Pipit’s hair and combed his fingers through his hair. Ghirahim curled his fingers into Pipit’s hair and dragged him off of the ground. A loud cry of pain left the boy’s mouth and he scrambled to get away from Ghirahim. But yet again, the chain held him in place. The Demon Lord ignored Pipit’s pain and turned to face the army. 

“Shall I show this child that he is now under our control?” Ghirahim asked with a smirk.

The army hollered positively, letting out whistles and cheers. Ghirahim grinned evilly before locking eyes with Link. The Skychild tightened his jaw and narrowed his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying out and cursing the Demon Lord. Ghirahim smirked smugly and moved his eyes back to Pipit. His hand tightened on the boy’s hair, forcing his head further back. The Demon Lord licked his lips as the sight of the soft skin.

Ghirahim licked his lips before he leaned down and bit harshly into the soft skin of the child’s neck. 

Pipit cried out in pain, clawing at the air and Ghirahim’s arms. His eyes were wide in horror and he started to breath quickly. There were tears prickling at the edges of his eyes and his body was shaking at the intense pain. He could feel the demon’s sharp incisors inside of his neck and trails of blood traveled down his neck. An intense heat started to bubble underneath his skin before it began molding together with the pain of the bite. 

The heat soon morphed into a burning sensation, almost as though something was being branded into his skin. Unable to hold back his painful cries anymore, Pipit cried out, screaming and crying loudly. It felt as if his skin was burning from the inside out. And what as even worse was that the pain in his neck extended down to his entire body as well, magnifying the pain tenfold. 

A few moments later, Ghirahim removed his teeth from Pipit’s neck, licking his lips of the blood staining them. The taste of the child’s blood was much different than that of the Skychild’s, but very interesting. While the Skychild’s leaned more towards sweet and tantalizing, the child at his feet tasted almost salty and metallic. Much more generic, but something about that common taste called out to him. Humming at the taste of the child’s blood, Ghirahim licked at the puncture wounds and lapped up the remaining drops of blood until they were all gone. 

Ghirahim growled roughly and tightened his grip on the child’s hair, smirking dangerously as Pipit cried out yet again. His eyes flickered down to the boy’s face and he licked his lips at the sight. There were tear trails on his face and his eyes were slowly becoming red due to all the tears shed. Forcing the boy to turn his head to the side, Ghirahim moved his eyes down further to inspect the marks that he left on the child’s neck. 

A smirk of satisfaction came across the Demon Lord’s face as he took in the sight of the new marking on the boy’s neck. There were a series of diamonds swirling around the wounds, going from large to small. The diamonds were black with red outlines, signaling both Demise and Ghirahim’s ownership of their new slave. 

Link watched the entire display with bated breath. His stomach was twisting tightly as he saw tears trail down Pipit’s face. His own neck started burning slightly just watching what Pipit was going through. He knew exactly what it felt like to be marked by the Demon Lord. It was like being strapped down right inside of an inferno with no way out. He just wished that he could take away some of Pipit’s pain in someway though. And the more that Link watched Pipit writhe in pain, the more that he wished that he could somehow take Ghirahim’s attention away from his friend. 

He did have an idea, but it wouldn’t turn out well for him. 

But even with knowing the consequences of his actions, Link let out a loud growl. The entire room fell silent at once and Link watched as Ghirahim stilled. The Demon Lord lifted his head up and peered over his shoulder to look right at Link. Ghirahim raised an eyebrow at him and a slight smirk came to his face, which caused Link to clench his fists. He scowled angrily, his fists clenched together, almost to the point where his fingernails would cut into his skin.

“Why so angry , Skychild? You should be celebrating with your demon brethren,” Ghirahim remarked, the smirk on his face growing wider. 

“You know exactly what’s wrong, you _fucking bastard!_ ” Link snapped out, baring his teeth. 

Ghirahim’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he released his grip on Pipit, letting the child fall to the ground in a pained heap. Paying no attention to his new slave, the Demon Lord quickly advanced towards Link until he was right in front of the Skychild. His eyes flashed dangerously, starting to become a haunting black very quickly. Ghirahim grabbed onto Link’s collar and dragged him closer until their breaths mingled together. 

“You had better watch your mouth, Skychild. Just because I am not as harsh on you as I used to be, that does not mean that I will not lay a hand on you in punishment,” the Demon Lord said dangerously. 

Link’s nostrils flared in outrage, but he chose to keep his mouth shut. Glaring heavily at the Demon Lord, Link tried desperately to control his breathing in some way, so that he wouldn’t lose control of his anger. 

The two males just stared at each other in anger, tension hanging thickly in the air. The demon army behind them wasn’t making a single sound; it didn’t even sound like they were breathing. Ghirahim and Link continued to stare at each other for the next few moments before Link finally broke the stare by gazing down slightly. That was all that Ghirahim needed and he growled before throwing Link to the ground. 

Link grunted as he collided with the ground, landing right on his hip. He bit his lip tightly to hold back his cry of pain, not wanting to give Ghirahim any satisfaction. Once he tasted blood on his tongue, Link ceased biting his lip and gritted his teeth together for a few moments before breathing heavily out of his nose. He vaguely noticed that he could move his body now, but most of his attention was focused on Ghirahim. 

Ghirahim tilted his head up and all the demons in the room took in a sharp breath. When Ghirahim started to remove his cape, the army began to cheer loudly. However, instead of basking in the cheers of the demons, Ghirahim’s full attention was on Link. His eyes were completely black at that point and Link swallowed tightly. 

Although the other demons couldn’t exactly tell, Ghirahim was steadily becoming more angry. The atmosphere was cracking with the Demon Lord’s magic, cracking against Link’s skin. 

Ghirahim’s eyes locked with Link’s before he snapped his fingers. In his hands appeared a diamond-studded collar. He heard the Skychild suck in a harsh breath, but Ghirahim said nothing. It had been well over a year since he had last had to use the collar. It was made specifically for the Skychild whenever he didn’t follow orders like he was supposed to. It was intended to show Link exactly who was in charge, both physically and mentally. 

Unclasping the buckle, Ghirahim started to walk towards Link. He watched as the Skychild began backing up in fear, gulping and taking in quick breaths. Even more where he was, the Demon Lord could hear the child’s quickening heartbeat. Growling loudly, Ghirahim reached down once he was right in front of Link and grabbed the Skychild’s neck. 

Within seconds, he clasped the collar around Link’s neck with little difficulty. He had noticed that Link hadn’t struggled at all with him and Ghirahim smirked. He would be surprised if the child thought that his punishment would be lessened just because of the fact that he was obeying now. 

It was too late for that. 

Once the collar was secure, Ghirahim dragged the Skychild up until he was sitting right next to his friend. The two males looked at each other with careful eyes and it didn’t escape Ghirahim’s vision when he saw some of the tension in Link’s body leave him. Narrowing his eyes, the Demon Lord moved closer to them until he was standing right behind them. 

“Because you believe that you have the right to question and stand against me Skychild, that must mean that I have to be much more strict with your punishments so that you learn,” Ghirahim said before he grabbed onto Link’s arm. 

Link grunted as he was dragged towards the demon army and for a moment, Link thought that Ghirahim was going to let the demons torture him with their mallets and swords. But instead, the Demon Lord placed him down right in front of the army. 

Link gasped suddenly though when his clothes were ripped away from his body. The cold air of the throne room enveloped him and felt as though it was suffocating him. And the stares of the demons in front of him made it worse. 

“From this moment until I say so, the child is now in your hands to punish as you see fit,” Ghirahim commanded in a stern voice. 

Link watched as the demons stepped forward slightly, all of them gazing down at him. He tried to move away from their gazes in someway, trying to cover up as much of his body as he could. But before he could do that, Link felt Ghirahim’s fingers slip in-between the collar and his neck and pulled the collar back. Link choked slightly, his eyes watering. 

“Move your hands away from your body. You show no shame in the bedroom, so I expect the same here,” Ghirahim growled out. 

Shaking in slight fear, Link let his arms slowly fall to his side, leaving nothing to the imagination. Everything was out for everyone to see. Thankfully though, Pipit was behind him, not that that thought made things any better. He was absolutely humiliated at the fact that he was wearing a collar and kneeling in front of Ghirahim while Pipit was just a few feet away. What would his friend think of him now? He probably thought that he was some sort of slut looking for an excuse to be punished. 

Link whimpered and shut his eyes tightly. While Link was caught up in his thoughts, he never noticed the demons starting to strip themselves of their clothing until he heard the sounds of clothing hitting the ground. Snapping his eyes open, Link gasped as he saw all the demons in front of him naked. 

What was worse was that all of them were completely hard and dripping. 

Swallowing tightly, Link looked over to Ghirahim with wide, shocked eyes. “W-what…”

“Since you can’t learn to respect my decisions, perhaps you’ll learn after a session with these demons,” Ghirahim said with a predatory smirk before stepping away. 

Link’s eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and shook his head rapidly. However, Ghirahim wasn’t paying any attention to him. Instead, the Demon Lord was turning towards Pipit, who had started cowering again. Ghirahim snapped his fingers suddenly, but nothing seemed to appear or disappear. 

What happened instead was that the demons around Link all started to move towards him. One grabbed onto his collar and pulled him towards a hard cock. The head rubbed against his cheek, spreading a trail of pre-come all across his face. Link shut his eyes and whined softly before he opened his mouth to protest. But before he could even say anything, his mouth was stuffed completely of the demon’s cock. 

Link’s eyes flew wide open and he tried to pound at the demon, only to find both of his wrists being held tightly. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, gazing right and then left, Link saw that two of the demons were holding him down. Both demons quickly uncurled his fingers and wrapped his hands around their shafts, urging him to start stroking. Link protested loudly around the cock in his mouth and opened his mouth wider, about to bite the demon’s cock, which a chilly air suddenly settled in over him. 

“Don’t even think about it Skychild. You wouldn’t want your friend to suffer because of your decisions, now would you?” Ghirahim said a few feet away. 

Link moved his eyes over to where Ghirahim was and froze. The Demon Lord’s sword was pressed right against Pipit’s neck, glinting harshly against the pale skin. Link saw small trembles going through his friend’s body. Pipit was staring at Link in fear, horror, and shock. 

“So you had better please the demons if you want your little friend to leave this room unscathed,” Ghirahim warned. 

Link clenched his eyes tight together before he let his mouth fall shut around the cock in his mouth. He let out a sound of disgust as the taste of the demon spread around in his mouth. He couldn’t do anything else other than glare up at the demon in anger. The two demons by his sides smacked his arms, growling at him to move his hands faster. Whimpering internally, Link slowly started moving his hand up and down the demon’s shafts.

Within seconds, his hands became damp with the pre-come of the demons. The smell of sex filled up the air around Link and he whimpered slightly. The cock in his mouth twitched before the demon growled. Link felt rough hands grabbing the sides of his head before he was suddenly forced down on the cock in his mouth. The head hit the back of his throat, causing him to choke slightly. 

“Fucking take it, little slut,” the demon growled before he began to fuck Link’s mouth, pushing the head of his cock into Link’s throat. 

Link’s eyes grew impossibly wide and fear shot through his body as the demon’s cock slipped into his throat. Very little air could pass through and his heart started to pick up. He began to choke around the shaft in his mouth, but the demon above him didn’t seem to pay him any attention. In fact, the moment that his throat tightened up, the demon seemed to pick up his pace. 

Oh Goddess, he was going to suffocate on a cock. He was actually going to die. He couldn’t breath and it felt like he was losing air. He could barely string thoughts together and his head was quickly becoming dizzy and he could see black spots in his eyes-

All of a sudden, the demon pulled out and Link coughed roughly. Tears trailed down his face as he sucked in several deep breaths. He could vaguely hear the wet sound of skin stroking skin and he gazed up with wet eyes. 

The demon in front of him was stroking his cock quickly, flashing him a dangerous smirk. His nostrils flared as his strokes quickened. His teeth were bared, showing off his glinting fangs. Link felt as though he couldn’t breath as he continued to stare at the demon masturbating in front of him. 

“Little slut of a hero, I’m going to mark your face with your come,” the demon growled out before his hips bucked forward. 

Link gasped as the first shot of come hit him across his cheek and he clenched his eyes shut. He shivered in disgust as the demon continued coming on his face, covering his cheeks, forehead, and even a part of his bottom lip. He whimpered and tried to move one of his hands away from the demons by his side, but to no avail. They just continued to hump into his closed fists, their cocks sliding wetly through the gaps of his hand. 

The demon in front of Link knelt down and grabbed onto his face, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Lick my come off of your lips,” the demon commanded. 

Link shook his head rapidly, keeping his eyes screwed shut tightly. He gritted his teeth together as the demon grabbed onto his hair and forced his head back. His mouth parted slightly and that was all the demon needed. A hiss left Link’s mouth as he felt rough fingers rubbing the come onto his lips before sliding the digits into his mouth. 

A whine left Link’s mouth as the taste of the demon spread through his mouth. Without thinking, Link bit the fingers harshly. The demon cried out in angry and ripped his fingers out of Link’s mouth before scowling down at him. Drawing his hand back, the demon quickly slapped Link across the face, causing a loud smack to echo through the room. 

Link cried out in pain and stared over at Ghirahim and Pipit in shock. He then slowly moved his head back towards the demon before sobbing out. He could taste blood welling in his mouth and he swallowed painfully. Tears were falling down his face as his right cheek steadily became numb. 

“I warned you not to do that Skychild. And now your friend will have to pay the price,” Ghirahim mocked. 

Link snapped his head back towards Ghirahim and Pipit. His breath left him as he watched Ghirahim moved his sword down his friend’s body, the tip of the blade barely slicing the skin. A thin line appeared on Pipit’s chest, stretching down until the sword slowly down at the pelvic bone. 

Ghirahim vanished his sword before he stood up and started to shed himself of his bodysuit. Link’s eyes widened in horror. Ghirahim wasn’t-

He couldn’t be doing what Link thought he was about to do. 

“Ghirahim! W-what-” Link was suddenly cut off by another cock slipping into his mouth. 

Link shouted in protest around the cock and tried to struggle yet again. That time though, the demons were tired of Link’s struggles. Link whined as he felt chains clamping down around his wrists, tying him down to the floor. He tried the pull at the chains and loosened them somehow, but the demons had seemed to already think ahead. 

Link’s eyes flickered up at the demon fucking his mouth. It was an entirely different demon, much bigger than the last one. And unfortunately for Link, that size also extended to the demon’s cock as well, which Link could barely fit more than half inside of his mouth. But that didn’t appear to deter the demon one bit. 

While most of Link’s attention was focused on the demon plummeting his mouth, he never noticed the other demons in the army crowding around him. It wasn’t until he felt several hands rubbing and caressing his body that Link flinched out of his thoughts. Cracking his eyes open, he looked around in fear at all the demons leering down at him.

A loud whimper left his stuffed mouth before he shut his eyes tightly. Link could feel the head of the cock in his mouth brushing the back of his throat every thrust, causing him to start choking again. And all around him, the statements and whispers of the demons just made him feel worse.

“Look at the little slut take that cock.”

“Man, and I thought that nobody could deep throat our commander’s cock.”

_“The little slutty hero’s practically gagging for it.”_

All the demons around Link laughed and he could feel a horrible sense of humiliation fill his veins. It spread all throughout his body as the mocking laughter continued on. His skin started to crawl in disgust and he whined around the cock pathetically. Tears were starting to fall from his shut eyes, trailing down his face. Deep inside, he hope that at least one of the demons would see his humiliation and spare him some mercy.

But instead, all that greeted him were grunts of approval from the demon who was fucking his mouth and murmurs from the other demons. The sound of something popping open filled the air and Link furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Then, all of a sudden, wet fingers pressed insistently at his entrance, causing him to jump up in horror.

Link attempted to gaze over his shoulder, but his head was forced to stay in place by the demon in front of him. “Focus your attention on me, boy.”

Giving the demon a glare, Link gazed out of the corner of his eyes to see what Ghirahim and Pipit were doing, only to freeze for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

Ghirahim was forcing Pipit to suck his cock. 

_Ghirahim was forcing Pipit to suck his cock._

Pipit was on his knees in front of Ghirahim, choking around the Demon Lord’s cock every so often. There was a blush on Pipit’s face, stretching from his ears down to his neck. And upon looking closer, Link saw that Pipit was crying as well. 

_“I thought I said to pay attention, you little slut!”_ the demon roared before thrusting all the way inside of Link’s mouth. 

Link gagged around the cock and struggled harshly to try and get away from the large mass in his throat. But before he could even move back, the demon placed a hand to the back of his head, keeping his head in place. Then, he slowly began to rock his hips, drawing out only to thrust back inside. There was only a very short amount of time that he had in-between each thrust that he could take in a breath, so Link attempted to take advantage of that. 

The fingers that were teasing the very outside of his entrance finally grew tired of the foreplay and slipped inside. They spread apart without any warning, stretching the walls of his entrance. Link whined loudly, unconsciously starting to suck on the cock in his mouth. The demon in front of him started to moan loudly and his cock twitched several times before releasing inside of Link’s mouth. 

Link recoiled back in shock and accidentally swallowed the come in his mouth. A groan of disgust left his mouth and he panted harshly as he tried to regain his breath. His face felt hot, extremely hot.

While he tried to catch his breath, the fingers inside of him continued to plunder his entrance, pressing against his prostate several times. Link felt his cock give an interested twitch against his thigh and he whined deep in his throat. Another finger slipped inside of him, wet with more lube. As all the three fingers began stretching him, pumping in and out of his entrance, Link started whining and mewling unconsciously. One particular rub against his prostate caused him to moan loudly before biting his lip harshly. 

Link flinched as a finger rested against his bottom lip, tapping it gently. “Open your mouth,” a demon commanded softly. 

Unable to do anything else but obey, Link parted his lips and whined as a slick tongue slipped inside of his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and he found his body started to relax slightly under all the ministrations. 

The wet sounds of masturbation filled the air as all the demons in the room tried to move closer to get a better look. There were grunts and moans coming from several different demons, some of who had already started to come. Those that were closer to Link were able to land some of their release on his body.

Link shivered in the kiss as he felt every part of his body start to be fondled by the demons. His nipples were pinched every few seconds, his entrance and rim being rubbed and prodded, and the curves of his body being caressed. Another shiver worked its way down Link’s body as he was pulled towards his first orgasm. 

A hand curled around his arousal, rubbing the head of his cock teasingly. “Look how much you’re leaking, child. You’re practically drenching my hand,” a demon teased while he continued to stroke Link’s cock faster. 

One particular turn of the wrist caused Link to arch his back in shock, an shudder going through his body. Several demons around him chuckled before he heard someone come closer to him. When a slick muscle curled around the head of his arousal, Link screamed into the demon’s mouth. 

The kiss ended as soon as it had started and Link panted loudly. “P-please…I-I can’t…”

The hand and tongue around his cock started moving faster, tightening and stroking the shaft. A full-body shiver went through Link’s body before he finally climaxed, his release landing on the ground in front of him. 

A hand grabbed his face and Link cracked open his eyes to look at the demon. There was a smirk on his face and Link whimpered softly. The hand on his face moved down to his neck and around to the back until it clenched at the back of his neck tightly. Suddenly, Link found himself being dragged down to the ground roughly, right above the spot where his come was resting. 

“Clean up your mess, slut. Slaves don’t leave messes,” the demon said in a mocking voice. 

Another level of humiliation came over Link and he shook his head rapidly. He couldn’t lick at the floor like some…some sort of animal. It was degrading, humiliating, and something that he would never do. Link shook his head again, pushing against the hand on his neck. 

A dangerous growl left the demon’s mouth and before Link could do anything, he found himself suddenly pushed right onto the floor, his come being smeared across his face. Link grunted and struggled underneath the strong hold. The scent of his own come wafted into his brain and caused a small haze to overcome him. Link blinked away some of the tears starting to come to his eyes and he looked up at the demons out of the corner of his eyes. 

A few seconds later, Link was lifted up from the floor. He let out a sound of disgust as he felt his come coating his skin. It felt wet and thick on his skin. 

All the demons in the room started laughing again, stroking their cocks even faster. A few more started to climax around Link, this time making sure to get some of their come on the Skychild in some way. And any come that didn’t make it to Link landed on the floor right in front of him. And soon after, one of the demons would grab the back of his neck and force him onto the ground, rubbing his face through the mixture of come. And after a while, most of Link’s face was covered with a good percentage of demon come. 

Link flinched as he felt the head of a cock pressing against his entrance. He snapped his head back and looked right into another demon’s face. The demon smirked at him and thrust right inside of him, not even giving him the time to adjust before he started to thrust inside. The demon grunted loudly an he plundered the Skychild’s entrance, his hips hitting against Link’s lower back quickly. 

Link could barely keep up with the fast thrusts, his entire frame rocking quickly with the thrusts. His mouth fell open, letting pants and moans pass though. When a cock slipped inside of his mouth, Link found himself sucking on the shaft instead of trying to get it out of his mouth. His eyes fluttered close and he let the sensations of both of his holes being filled wash over him.

Time slowed down around Link during that moment. The demons shuffled between each other once one finished. There wasn’t one moment when Link’s mouth and entrance weren’t being filled in some way. Fingers, tongues, and cocks all found their way into both of his holes until come soon took their place. And with each exchange, Link groaned and moaned a bit louder. 

What felt like hours later, the demons finally winded down to the last few. By then, loud muffled moans were Link’s mouth as both his mouth and his entrance were being fucking roughly. The demons at each end were growling and grunting loudly, snarling humiliating statements at Link. 

“You’re not even as tight as before, you little slut.”

“Mmm, but his mouth sure feels amazing. It was like he was made to do this.”

“Oh! It looks like he’s still sensitive enough to feel me press against his prostate. Do you like that? I know you do, since you just tightened up around me.”

Link just grunted and sucked at the cock in his mouth while he tightened the rim of his entrance. That seemed to be all that the demon behind him needed, because seconds later Link felt sharp claws on his hips before yet another load was added inside of him. Link moaned and flickered his eyes up at the demon in front of him, sucking wetly. 

The demon cursed before he began moving his hips faster in and out of Link’s mouth. He growled loudly before coming inside of Link’s mouth. And without any prompting, Link swallowed the release, licking his lips of any remnants. 

The two demons moved away from him, staring down at him with lustful eyes. Link shivered at the attention before reaching down to grasp his own arousal. A hiss left his mouth as his fingers curled around his sensitive shaft. He had probably came four times during that entire session, each time growing more intense. His hips bucked into his hand, motivating him to stroke faster.

A strangled moan came from Link’s left and he gazed over to where Ghirahim and Pipit were. A shiver went down his spine as he saw the condition of his friend. There were several bite marks all down Pipit’s body and a sheen of sweat was coating his skin. Link didn’t hid the fact that he was watching both males, not that Pipit noticed anyway. He was too busy being thoroughly fucked by Ghirahim. 

Pipit was staring out into space, a daze over his eyes. There was a light blush on his cheeks and his mouth was open wide, his lips glistening slightly. Soft whines were leaving Pipit’s mouth as Ghirahim ground his hips further inside of the boy. 

Unable to stay away, Link slowly crawled towards Pipit and Ghirahim, his eyes locked on Pipit’s mouth. As he crawled, he could the come inside of him starting to drip out of his entrance, trailing down his leg. A shiver went through his body and he could feel his arousal twitch, but he ignored it for the moment. 

Once he came into range of Pipit, Link moved forward and pressed his mouth to his friend’s. Pipit whimpered into the kiss and some of the daze in the boy’s eyes cleared slightly. Pipit’s eyes widened as he saw that it was Link who was kissing him and normally, he would have protested at the touch, but the feeling of Ghirahim abusing his prostate was too much of a distraction. 

So, Pipit just relaxed into the kiss and let Link kiss him deeply, their tongues brushing against each other. Both males panted into each other’s mouth, the blushes on their faces growing. 

Ghirahim chuckled at the display and moved closer to the two so that he could whisper into Pipit’s ear. “Don’t you see how the Skychild is so obedient? Even the Chosen Hero of the Goddess is no threat against us, when the pleasures of the flesh hold him back,” Ghirahim mocked. 

Pipit felt his stomach flip and he broke the kiss with Link for a moment to look at his friend properly. Now that some of the haze had cleared from his head, Pipit saw exactly what he was talking about. Link looked as though he was in some drunken gaze, his eyes glazed over in lust. His body was covered in come and sweat, which caused Pipit to turn up his nose in slightly disgust. Not that he was in any better condition. 

But it was like Link was a completely different person. It was horrifying and down right scary.

“L-Link,” Pipit whined out, his hips unconsciously bucking back against Ghirahim. 

Link just moaned and moved closer to Pipit until their erections were pressed against each other. Another shocked moan left Pipit’s mouth and he threw his head back as he felt Link’s wet cock slide against his. It was too much, the sensations threatening to take over his body. 

“That’s it boy. Fall into our hands. Submit to us, and I promise you that you shall feel this kind of pleasure for the rest of your life,” Ghirahim purred out, panting softly into Pipit’s ear. 

Pipit shook his head rapidly, not wanting to fall into the clutches of a demon. He knew exactly what would happen to him if he did that, and that wouldn’t end up good for him. But Pipit couldn’t escape, because Ghirahim already had him where he wanted him. 

Ghirahim thrust completely inside of Pipit, rubbing harshly against his prostate. It was too much and not enough at the same time. But the slip and slide of Link’s cock added a new sensation to his body and it was just right. Pipit screamed loudly and arched his back, his come splattering in-between his chest and Link’s. 

Even with his orgasm still occurring, Ghirahim continued to thrust quickly inside of Pipit. The Demon Lord was growling loudly and muttering more dirty things into Pipit’s ear, his hips twitching as he came closer to his orgasm. When Ghirahim finally came inside of Pipit, the boy passed out in his arms, slumping against the Demon Lord. 

*******

Pipit awoke slowly. 

Cracking his eyes open, Pipit gazed up at the ceiling blankly. He didn’t recognize the ceiling at all. Furrowing his eyebrows, Pipit tried to think of where he was. He obviously wasn’t in Skyloft, based on the structure of the room. Well, what was the substitute of Skyloft, since his original home had been destroyed by the demons months ago. But it didn’t appear as though he was a base either. 

Pipit make a movement to sit up, only to groan out in pain. Everything was beyond sore, as though he had fought in several battles one after the other without break. Bringing a hand up even hurt. 

Pipit placed a hand on his forehead, groaning even louder. He moved his eyes down to his body to see what was causing him pain. And his eyes widened at the sight that met him. 

His entire chest was covered in bite marks. Large and small and black and blue. Some seemed to be healing better than others, but that did nothing to calm Pipit’s heart at all. Rubbing his face, Pipit desperately racked his memory to try and remember exactly what he had done or what had happened to him. 

A sudden knock on the door snapped Pipit out of his thoughts and he looked towards the door. The door opened seconds later to reveal Link. A guilty Link to be specific. 

And at once, memories of what happened slapped Pipit right in the face. His eyes widened in horror as he remembered Link falling prey to the demons in the army. And instead of fighting against them, Link had submitted completely. And in fact, he had even participated as time wore down. 

As for himself, it looked as though the demon that had captured him had taken priority to make him completely sore and ruined. A wave of disgust washed over Pipit and he curled in on himself. His body started shaking and he could feel his stomach starting to roll. Nausea hit him and Pipit had to take in deep breaths to keep from throwing up. 

“P…P-Pipit? Are you alright?” Link asked slowly and cautiously. 

Pipit ignored Link at the moment, still trying to hold back the urge to puke. But it was kind of hard to do when memories of that demon touching him…

“Pipit…please, talk to me-”

“Is this what you’ve been reduced to? Some sort of sex slave for demons?” Pipit spat out before he could stop himself. 

Link froze and looked down at Pipit in shock, his eyes widened. “What? N-no! I-I mean, that doesn’t…,” Link trailed off, unsure of what exactly to say.

Pipit just pierced his lips and rolled away from Link, turning his back to him. “…I need to be alone for a while.”

“But Pipit-”

_“Alone!”_ Pipit snapped out, clenching his eyes shut. 

Link remained quiet for a few seconds and for a moment, Pipit feared that Link would just try to talk him out of it, when he heard soft footfalls walking away from him. Pipit’s eyes remained shut until the door behind him opened and closed quietly. He waited until Link was well down the hall before he started crying softly.


End file.
